


Revenge -- Rache

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 1x14, Introspection, Selbstbeobachtung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Mr Schuester: "Was sagt ihr, wenn ihr ans Telefon geht?"Mercedes: "Was gibt's?"         Artie: "Mit wem spreche ich?"          Kurt: "Nein, sie ist tot. Hier ist ihr Sohn." Kurts Sicht auf seine ungewöhnliche Antwort in der Folge 1x14  'Hell-O' / 'Hallo Hölle'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ella_Greggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Greggs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337677) by [Ella_Greggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Greggs/pseuds/Ella_Greggs). 



> Kommentar von Ella Greggs: Die Drehbuchautoren von Glee hatten möglicherweise die Absicht, Kurts Antwort witzig erscheinen zu lassen, aber mir kam es nicht so vor. Er sagt es nämlich ohne das geringste Grinsen. Der Kommentar entwischt ihm fast gedankenlos, als wäre er fast schon daran gewöhnt, weil er ihn so oft hat sagen müssen. Deshalb habe ich nachgedacht, was wohl hinter Kurts Antwort steckt.

 

 

Kurt hatte eine rachsüchtige Ader. Es war nichts, worauf er besonders stolz war, aber er redete sich ein, dass es eine Art Schutzmechanismus war, der vergleichbar war mit seiner Tendenz, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und sich zu wehren, wenn jemand ihn verletzte. Seine Mutter war verspielt schadenfroh gewesen und wer weiß? Hätte sie länger gelebt, dann wären Kurts Neigungen womöglich in eine salonfähigere Richtung gelenkt worden. Aber sie war gestorben und er war gezwungen gewesen, seinen Charakter selbst zu formen, ohne ihre Führung.

Manchmal fragte sich Kurt, wie anders er sich wohl entwickelt hätte, wenn er seine Mutter immer um sich gehabt hätte. Er stellte sich vor, dass ihre Anwesenheit selbst die banalsten Dinge, wie zum Beispiel seine Telefonetikette beeinflusst hätte.

"Nein, sie ist tot. Hier ist ihr Sohn."

Natürlich meldet er sich nicht so am Telefon, obwohl er genau das gesagt hat, als Mr Schue ihn bei der Glee Probe mit dieser Frage aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen hat. Zumindest meldet er sich _nicht mehr_ so, denn es ist ein paar Jahre her, seit die Hummels einen dieser schmerzvollen Telefonanrufe erhalten haben – zuletzt als Kurt 11 Jahre alt war.

Es ist schon seltsam, dass es drei volle Jahre gedauert hatte, bis die Nachricht bei den entfernten Freunden und Bekannten seiner Mutter angekommen war. Ihr Tonfall war zunächst immer fröhlich und hoffnungsvoll, in Erwartung der Begeisterung, nach so langer Zeit wieder etwas voneinander zu hören. Sich über alte Zeiten auszutauschen, mit ihren Kindern anzugeben oder sich gegenseitig über die anderen 'Kinder' (die Ehemänner) zu beklagen. Aber dann sagte er es ihnen. In den seltensten Fällen wussten sie, was sie darauf sagen sollten. Meistens: "Oh!" Manchmal: "Das tut mir so leid." Gelegentlich: "Aber wann denn? Und wie?"

Jetzt kamen solche Anrufe nur noch von Leuten, die sie überhaupt nicht gekannt hatten. An jenem Morgen war es eine Kreditkartengesellschaft gewesen, die für einen limitierten Zeitraum einen besonderen Einführungspreis anbieten wollte.

"Hallo, Mrs Hummel? Wie geht es ihnen heute? Hier ist Randy vom Lima Capital Mutual......" und so ging es weiter.

Aber nur, bis: "Nein, sie ist tot. Hier ist ihr Sohn."

Und dann geschah etwas, das noch nie vorher geschehen war. Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Randy hatte aufgelegt. Offensichtlich konnte Lima Capital Mutual die Wahrheit nicht ertragen.

Deshalb fragte sich Kurt an diesem Nachmittag nach der Glee Probe, ob er sich wohl anders entwickelt hätte. Sehr viel anders? Und er wünschte sich, dass Fremde ihn am Telefon nicht mit seiner Mutter verwechseln würden. Irgendwie taten sie ihm leid, es war ein bedauerlicher Irrtum. Aber gleichzeitig machten sie ihn wütend. Denn er liebte seine volle, klare Sopranstimme, aber er wurde nicht gern daran erinnert, dass er wie eine Frau klang. Und nicht einfach wie irgendeine Frau, sondern wie eine ganz besondere. Und dass diese besondere Frau nicht mehr da war.

Also bestrafte er die Anrufer – brachte er sie in Verlegenheit. Manchmal verletzte er sie sogar ganz bewusst. Denn, auch wenn sie es nicht beabsichtigten, verletzten sie ihn. Und obwohl er nicht stolz darauf war, glaubte Kurt daran, dass ihm diese Rache zustand.

 

 

**~***~**

 


End file.
